Un cours d'SVT pas si ennuyeux que ça !
by sarah troie
Summary: Lily est en cours d'SVT et s'ennuie à mourrir ... Mais un jeune homme va intervenir ... LE/JP


**Note de l'auteur : **_voilà un petit OS qui j'espère, vous plaira !!_

_J'en ai eu l'idée alors que je m'ennuyais à mourir pendant mon cours d'SVT … et disons que j'aurais bien aimé que mon cours soit comme dans cette histoire …_

_Enfin, je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps,_

_Bonne Lecture !!_

**Un cours d'SVT pas si ennuyeux que ça !!**

Comment ce cours peut être aussi ennuyeux ? Je souffle … ce cours est horrible ! Ce n'est pas la matière que je n'aime pas, c'est parfois intéressant, mais c'est cette prof qui le rend monotone et inintéressant.

La seule chose qui me fait apprécier ce cours, est mon voisin de classe qui n'est autre que … vous devez le connaître je le sais … oui, vous avez compris pas vrai ? C'est James Potter.

Bien qu'il a toujours été à tomber par terre, ses dix-sept ans l'ont encore permit de s'embellir. Et moi qui pensais que c'était impossible !

Ne pensait surtout pas que je suis amoureuse, je vie juste pour lui … et oui ! depuis le début de l'année, toutes mes pensées tournent autour de lui, lorsque je dessine un personnage, je suis obligé de lui dessiner ses yeux, de reproduire la forme de son nez si fin, de calquer ses lèvres fines et sensuelles …

STOP !! Faut que je me calme ! Je pars un peu trop dans mes rêves sur ce coup là, et la dernière fois que ça m'est arrivé, la prof la remarqué et m'a posé une question à laquelle, bien entendu, je n'ai rien pu répondre.

Je tente de focaliser mon esprit sur « l'évolution des micro-organismes dans l'environnement » mais c'est mission impossible !! Puis, je dois bien avouer qu'admirer le sublime profil de mon voisin est beaucoup plus tentant et agréable. Décidemment, autant arrêter tout de suite, ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de me concentrer sur les paroles du professeur, alors, autant faire ce don j'ai envie, ce sera moins douloureux psychologiquement …

Je détaille ses traits fins, avec toute la lenteur dont je suis capable. Son nez fin, ses jolies lèvres, ses cheveux désordonnés, sa mâchoire carrée, et ses magnifiques yeux bleus …

Je réprime un frisson de dernière minute. Si il savait tout l'effet qu'il me fait rien qu'en faisant acte de présence à côté de moi, ça le ferait sûrement rire. Après tout, il n'a aucun mal à se trouver des petites amies, elles sont toutes à ses pieds, et aux pieds de ses amis. Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow et James Potter forme un groupe que tout le monde respecte et admire. Ils ne sont pas les derniers à faires les idiots en cours et à provoquer les profs. James lui embête les profs mais se prends souvent la tête avec eux. Sirius Black aime jouer son arrogant avec les profs, et il arrive toujours à avoir le dernier mot. Rémus Lupin a une technique plus intellectuel, du genre, corriger le prof alors qu'il est en plein récit, ou en train d'écrire au tableau, et il y arrive à merveille, les profs sont toujours déstabilisés face à lui. Et enfin, Peter Pettigrow, lui, n'est pas du genre à tenir tête aux profs ou à les provoquer ; il est plus du genre à sortir des bêtises qui font rire la classe. Bref, autant vous dire qu'en ce moment même, je viens d'être tirer de mes réflexions par un grand crie provenant de la prof. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que ce regard est dédié à Peter Pettigrow qui a sûrement dû dire quelques choses de risible, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Je sens une pression sur mon bras, et en me retournant, je croise les yeux bleus que j'aime tant.

« T'aurais pas une feuille à me passer ? »

N'étant pas capable de lui répondre de vive voix, je lui fais signe de la tête que « oui », et en prends une dans mon classeur avant de lui tendre.

« Merci Lily ! »

Ouah …. Son sourire est si … si … si époustouflant, il me fait toujours le même effet. Enfin avec tout ça, je ne me suis même pas présenter. Je suis Lily Evans, j'ai dix-sept ans, je suis une élève moyenne, au collège Hulbot. Je ne suis as très grande et les deux seules caractéristiques de mon physique, sont mes yeux verts émeraudes (comme me dit toujours ma meilleur amie, Alice Johnson), et mes cheveux roux, couleur feu.

Sans m'en rendre compte, tout en réfléchissant j'ai gardé mes yeux fixés sur mon voisin. Et, quand je reprends pied dans la réalité, je suis tout de suite absorbé dans deux tourbillons couleur de l'océan. Il me regarde avec sérieux et me détaille. Je sens la gène et le trouble venir en moi. Maudite timidité ! Quand tu nous tiens ! Je rie doucement en lui dédiant un grand sourire, me permettant de reprendre légèrement contenance, et de faire basculer la situation intimidante. Il me rend mon sourire, me faisant perdre la tête … ba oui ! Quand je vous disais tout à l'heure que je vivais pour lui, ce n'était pas une blague … Je suis littéralement dingue de lui !! Et quand j'y réfléchis, je me sens totalement stupide ! Être toute retournée pour un simple sourire ou un regard, beaucoup de personnes trouverait cela idiot, et dirait qu'il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un fromage, mais pour moi, ce simple geste évoque mille choses. Je me fais sûrement des idées, d'ailleurs je suis la reine des rêveuses, toujours à me faire des films à des milliers d'années lumières de ma vie, mais dans ses sourires, ses regards, ses paroles, …, j'ai l'impression de trouver de l'attention, j'ai l'impression d'être une personne dont il veut s'occuper, que je compte pour lui. Mais je dois me faire des idées, comme toujours.

Cela vient de me faire penser que ma page est toujours blanche depuis le début du cours et que je n'ai pris aucune note, mais en même temps, en ayant rien écouté, je ne vois pas trop ce que je pourrais noter.

C'est pas grave, je demanderai à Alice de me passer ses notes pour que je les recopie, en espérant qu'elle n'est pas passé l'heure à contempler Franck Londubat, comme moi j'ai passé la mienne à observer James.

C'est moi où ce cours est interminable ? Je souffle de mécontentement face au temps qui semble s'être figé juste pour m'embêter. J'aimerai bien savoir quelle heure il est, mais je n'ai pas de montre. Alors timidement, je m'apprête à faire une chose dont je ne me sens pas tout à fait capable, mais, je me lance quand même :

« James ? Euh … tu n'aurais pas l'heure ?

_ Si attends une seconde … »

Je le vois relever sa manche pour découvrir une montre imposante en argent, puis il relève la tête, un sourire en coin, et m'annonce :

« il te faudra encore pascienter … il n'est que 9h25 …

_ Tu me fais une blague, m'exclamais-je surprise, le cours ne dure qu'une heure, et nous sommes censés terminer ce cours à 9h05, c'est-à-dire, il y a vingt minutes …

_ Et bien, on dirai que tu n'es pas très attentive en cours, finalement …

_ De quoi tu parles ?, demandais-je suspicieuse.

_ Avant de commencer le cours ce matin, la prof nous a dit qu'elle nous aurait pendant deux heures, vu que la prof de français n'est pas là !

_ Oh nan …. , soupirais-je, déçu de devoir subir cette prof pendant encore une demi-heure !

_ Ehh si ! Enfin, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas être réjouis de passer une heure de plus en la charmante compagnie du professeur Courdy », se moqua-t-il en me dédiant un clin d'œil.

Je rie de la réplique de mon voisin qui ne manquait pas d'humour, loin de là !

Nous continuâmes à nous fixer sans rompre le silence qui s'était établie entre nous. Comme aimanter par ses yeux, je ne pouvais rompre notre liaison visuelle.

Le temps s'écoulait lentement, et tous mes soucis étaient à des kilomètres de moi, comme si j'étais inatteignable.

J'aimais vraiment cette sensation de plénitude et de bien-être qui se répandait dans tout mon corps, tout mon être.

Et puis, les yeux de James exprimaient tant de chose. Je me plaisais tout d'un coup à comparer ses yeux au miroir de son âme, de son cœur et de ses sentiments, parce que, j'avais cru apercevoir de la tendresse, et peut-être même de l'amour briller dans ses iris bleu.

Malheureusement pour moi, la raison avait pris le dessus du cœur, et réalisant soudain notre situation, je détournai subitement le regard, rougissante comme une enfant prise en faute.

Je laissai passer quelques secondes puis tournai ma tête lentement pour enfin voir le profil de James. Il avait retrouvé sa position initiale mais quelques choses étaient différent de tout à l'heure, pourtant, j'étais incapable de voir d'où venait ce changement.

Et d'un coup, je compris ! J'observais soigneusement son coup, où des muscles apparaissaient à présent … c'était évident ; il souriait ! Mon esprit s'envola une nouvelle fois dans des pensées où j'étais la raison de ce bonheur et de ce sourire.

Je revins durement dans la réalité, les joues rougissantes de plus à plus, alors que je voguais dans mes pensées.

Je sentis le regard de James sur moi. Ma peau semblait me brûlai à chaque endroit où son regard se posait. C'était incroyable, mais si intense ! Et voilà qu'une montée de sang arrivée à mon visage, me donnant extrêmement chaud.

Je pris ma tête dans mes mains, pour tenter de camoufler les rougeurs comme je le pouvais… j'entendis un petit rire qui ne me donnait aucun doute du propriétaire, c'était James !

Je commençais à me sentir mal, je n'étais pas vraiment à mon aise, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air, alors, sans hésiter, je levai ma main, attendant que la prof s'intéresse à moi :

« Oui, Miss Evans ?

_ Je ne me sens pas très bien … pourrais-je aller prendre l'air ?

_ Miss, nous sommes en plein cours, et nous n'en avons plus pour très longtemps, alors passientez un peu !

_ Mais …

_ Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis !

_ Si je peux me permettre Professeur, vous n'avez pas à décider de cela ! Si elle ne se sent pas bien, elle a entièrement le droit de sortir du cours !, intervint James.

_ Mr Potter, c'est ma classe, et c'est moi qui prends les décisions ! Miss n'a pas l'ai GRAVEMENT malade ! Alors elle attendra la fin du cours !

_ Aller viens Lily », me dit-il en m'attrapant par le bras.

N'ayant aucune réponse à lui fournir, je me levais de ma chaise et le laissait me conduire vers la porte.

« Miss Evans, Mr Potter ! Revenez tout de suite ici ! Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à quitter la classe ! »

J'entendis les protestations du professeur, mais continuai à suivre James qui me tenait toujours par le bras.

La porte claqua bruyamment derrière moi, coupant nette le débit des cries provenant du professeur Courdy.

James marchait à mes côtés mais avec de plus grandes enjambées, et par ce fait, il était légèrement devant moi. Je pouvais l'observer tout à loisirs, et tout était beau chez lui ! Je me remis à rougir tandis que mes yeux scrutaient méthodiquement ses formes plus que parfaites. Je remerciais le froid de pouvoir m'offrir une raison valable à la couleur tomate de mes joues.

Un vent glacé me fouetta et je ne pu réprimer un frisson.

« Je ne savais pas que je te faisais autant d'effet … », fit James d'une voix sensuel.

Je relevais précipitamment mon visage pour croiser son regard malicieux. Mais quand s'était-il retourné ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, j'avais donc une double raison de m'inquiéter. Et s'il m'avais vu le détailler ? Et s'il avait vu mes joues se colorer progressivement ? Et s'il avait décidé de s'amuser de moi après cette constatation ?

Mille questions tournaient en même temps dans ma tête et une lutte intérieure commençait pour décider si oui ou non, il allait se moquer de moi.

« Ne te fais pas de fausses idées, j'ai juste froid !, fit-je remarquer.

_ Me la fais pas celle-là, ça ne prends pas, me répondit-il en s'approchant de moi.

_ Que veux-tu que je te dise ? C'est la vérité !

_ Et tu vas me dire que tes joues contrastes énormément avec le reste de ton visage à cause du froid, j'imagine ?

_ Tout à fait !

_ Alors comment dois-je interpréter ce que je lis dans tes yeux ?

_ Comme tu le souhaites, lançais-je d'une voix faible dû à sa proximité et à ses allusions.

_ Miss Evans aurait-elle perdu un peu de son caractère légendaire ?, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire malicieux, même si ses yeux étaient sérieux.

_ Ça, tu peux toujours rêver !!, criai-je pour reprendre contenance.

_ Pourquoi tu cris ? Je ne t'ai pas crié dessus moi ?, fit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

_ Désolé, m'excusai-je, mais tu m'as cherché !

_ Enfin … ce n'est pas très grave …, déclara-t-il en s'approchant un peu plus de moi.

_ Tu fais quoi là ?, lui demandais-je d'une voix basse intimidée de sa présence si proche.

_ Ce dont j'ai envie …

_ Et dès que as envie de quelque chose, tu le fais ?

_ Toujours !

_ ??, je m'étranglais avec ma propre salive. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être énervant son pouvoir qu'il avait sur moi. J'étais de plus en plus troublée.

_ Arrêtes de rougir comme ça !! A force, tu n'auras plus de sang dans le reste de ton corps …, s'amusa-t-il.

_ Je te l'ai déjà dis, j'ai froid !

_ Viens près de moi dans ce cas, je te garantis que tu n'auras plus froid !

_ Euh … non … ça ira !

_ Pourquoi cette hésitation ?

_ Bon écoutes ! Je veux juste aller à l'infirmerie et prendre un médicament pour les maux de têtes, ok ?

_ D'accord … mais avant … j'aimerais tenter une petite expérience …

_ Et quelle est cette expérience ? »

Ma question resta en suspens et son silence ne présageait rien de bon. Je commençais réellement à angoisser. Mais pourquoi donc ne me répondait-il pas ? Mon esprit s'emballait et mon imagination aussi je dois dire … ces sous-entendus m'avaient fait imaginer que j'avais une quelconque importance à ses yeux. Et oui !! C'est ça d'être une grande rêveuse !! On s'imagine que nos rêves deviendront réalité, sans comprendre que la réalité n'est jamais aussi féérique. A présent, son regard se faisait intense sur moi, j'aurais tellement aimé partir loin d'ici, de lui, de sa présence. Ne plus le voir, ne plus le sentir si proche et si loin à la fois.

C'est dans de tel moment qu'on se redécouvre. Je devais réellement me faire violence pour ne pas l'embrasser. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avais pris de demander à sortir ? Le pire, c'est que je n'étais pas malade, je voulais juste sortir pour m'éloigner de lui, et calmer mes hormones qui tournaient à plein régime.

Mais le froid ne faisait aucun effet sur moi, tant que l'objet de mes tentations restait aussi proche.

Son regard devait avoir un pouvoir hypnotique, car malgré tous les efforts du monde, je ne pu réussir à déplacer mon corps d'un nano-millimètre.

Il me regardait de ses yeux bleus océan ; je n'osai briser ce moment.

Il se rapprocha encore un peu plus de moi jusqu'à ce que nos visages soit l'un en face de l'autre, séparés par quelques millimètres.

Je sentais son souffle sur mon visage. J'avais chaud, trop chaud. Et je respirai difficilement ; pas qu'il m'écrase, mais je me sentais oppressé mais aussi impatiente … impatiente de quoi ? Ça je n'en avais aucune idée …

Bon ok, j'en avais une idée brève, ça vous va ?

Tout ça pour dire que je ne me sentais pas vraiment à l'aise.

« Calmes-toi Lily …, se moqua-t-il, gardant son visage collait au mien.

_ T'es marrant toi !, maugréais-je. C'était la seule manière de ne pas me montrer faible et vulnérable devant lui. Je ne tenais pas à ce qu'il croit qu'il pourrait m'avoir en un claquement de doigt.

_ Je peux ? », supplia-t-il avec ses yeux tout en désignant mes lèvres.

Je n'osais répondre quoi-que-ce soit, mais je ne pu m'empêcher d'acquiescer légèrement de la tête. Il émit un petit rire … Et le voilà maintenant qui se moquait de moi !! Ahh !! Satané timidité !!!

Il se rapprocha lentement de mes lèvres, encore … et s'arrêta alors que nos lèvres se frôlaient à peine. Je retins un grognement de mécontentement. Il tenait vraiment à me torturer jusqu'au bout. Je laissai quelques secondes passaient, et rien ne changeait.

Il semblait se complaire dans notre position, mais ce n'était pas mon cas ; j'avais besoin de plus, et maintenant !

Sans autres forme d'avertissement, j'avançais mon visage et pressais mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je sentis ses lèvres s'étirer, signe qu'il souriait.

Ce fut à mon tour de le rendre fou, j'attendais patiemment dans cette position. C'est vrai, j'avais envie d'aller plus loin encore, mais … attendre ne me dérangeais pas puisque mes lèvres étaient contre les siennes ; c'était juste ce que je voulais !!!

A son tour, il se fit impatient et ne pu se retenir de presser de ses lèvres, ma lèvre inférieure. J'entrouvris légèrement les lèvres, lui permettant d'approfondir le baiser. C'était doux et tendre. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il m'embrasse de cette manière … enfin … en vérité … je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il m'embrasse un jour. Mais lorsque je rêvais d'un baiser avec lui, je le voyais fougueux, impatient, exigeant. Mais c'était tout le contraire. Ça me plaisait énormément.

Nos langues dansaient un ballet sensuel et c'était James qui menait la danse. Il allait très lentement, comme s'il voulait noter chaque détail, rendant le baiser interminable. Puis il arrêta lentement et vint titiller ma lèvre inférieure, pour ensuite se retirer complètement.

Pendant notre baiser, je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'avais reculé, au point d'être contre le mur, et que ses mains s'était posées de part et d'autre de mon visage.

Il me regardait intensément, et fixait ses yeux dans les miens. J'étais gêné et je cherchais tous les moyens pour fuir son regard qui me mettait très mal à l'aise.

Je sentis une main se posait sous mon menton, et me relevait doucement la tête. Nos yeux s'accrochèrent tandis qu'il s'exprimait enfin :

« Pourquoi évites-tu mon regard ?

_ Parce que je ne veux pas être déçu.

_*Et mince ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !! Enfin … c'est ce que je pense, mais je n'avais pas prévu de le mettre au courant …*_

_ Et pourquoi serais-tu déçu ?

_ Car je verrais probablement que tu t'es joué de moi et que ce n'était qu'une simple expérience, un simple jeu …

_*Bon sang ! C'est ma veine aujourd'hui !! Lily, arrêtes tout de suite de lui répondre …tu vas te faire avoir …*_

_ Tu n'as qu'à me regarder, tu verras bien ce que je pense …

_ J'aimerai bien, mais j'ai trop peur de ce que je vais découvrir … »

_*Oulala, ça va trop loin, je n'arrête pas de lui dire exactement ce que je pense, ce n'est pas bon !!! Je n'arrive pas à lui mentir … humm …*_

J'entendis un petit rire étouffé, et une tête apparut soudainement devant moi. Il me fixait à présent, scrutant mon visage de ses yeux perçant pour y lire une quelconque expression.

Je tentais d'analyser ses yeux pour y trouver de la moquerie ou un autre sentiment qui prouveraient mes craintes, mais, étonnement, je ne vis que de l'attention et de … la tendresse !

A présent soulagée par ce que j'avais vu, je sautais précipitamment à son cou, et cette fois, je l'entendis clairement rire aux éclats.

« Apparemment, ce que tu as vu ne te déplais pas … je me trompe ?, lança-t-il.

_ Nan tu as tout à fait raison ! »

Je le sentis desserrer les bras autour de moi, sûrement pour me permettre de me libérer de son étreinte, mais il pouvait toujours courir !! il dû comprendre que je n'avais pas l'intention de le lâcher puisqu'il resserra son étreinte autour de ma taille. Les muscles de son cou se contractèrent contre ma joue, il souriait. Je devais en être la raison, tout du moins, je pouvais l'espérer.

Il se décolla légèrement de moi, ne me libérant pas pour autant de ses bras.

Il déposa un léger baiser remplie d'amour sur mes lèvres puis me murmura un je t'aime au creux de l'oreille avant de revenir face à moi, pour voir ma réaction.

Je restais tout d'abord stupéfaite, avant de lui adresser un énorme sourire et de me penchais à mon tour pour lui retourner ces trois petit mots.

Décidemment, ce cours d'SVT n'aura pas été si ennuyeux que ça !

_Si ça vous a plu (ou pas, c'est vous qui me direz quoi … xD) Laissez moi une petite review !!_


End file.
